1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention pertains to sink mats, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sink mat organization provided with shock absorbing members captured therein and a deformable configuration adaptable to various sink contours.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sink mats is old and well known in the prior art. Sink mats of the past have generally been of various configurations to conform to a particular sink depression surface and have absorbed impact by dishes and the like falling thereon by the inherent thickness of the mats themselves. For example, sink mats of the prior art have been relegated to design configurations and may be found U.S. Pat. No. Des. 186,708 to Bliss illustrating a mesh-like pattern formed with an ornamental peripheral configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 187,856 to Timmons is set forth as a further example of a sink mat with a central pivotal door opening and a ribbed surface organization.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 193,089 to Kraines, et al., sets forth a further example of a sink mat formed with a series of concentric ribs and raised radial ribs emanating from the center of the mat.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 193,090 to Kraines sets forth a further sink mat organization differing in the configuration of the circular rib pattern, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 199,838 to Hack sets forth a pad formed with a smooth surface and an underlying rib surface ostensibly for frictional enhancing purposes, but will inherently effect shock absorbency of the mat in use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved sink mat organization wherein the same provides for molding of the sink mat to conform to various sink surfaces, and including associated shock absorbing means therein to accommodate impact upon the surface of the mat; and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.